


A Fortuitous Thing

by Boog



Series: We're Next in Line [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, a magical combination, all of the sex, it's totally consensual though, past Noct/Gladio, past Noct/Ignis, where to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boog/pseuds/Boog
Summary: Prompto has to resort to temporary servitude to settle his absent parents' debt. Lucky for him, he's been bought by Prince Noctis.





	

Prompto itched at the collar around his neck and sighed, the rattling chains hurting his head. While he wasn't surprised ending up in this situation, it was an inconvenience indeed. The robe they'd dressed him in was a rough canvas and scraped his skin and the cuffs around his wrists were too tight. They were rubbing the freshly tattooed skin raw. He was almost completely sure that he'd contracted fleas in his short time of captivity. That last one was probably an exaggeration and he knew it. Also, wasn't there some kind of law ensuring slave's safety before they were purchased? He was almost certain that was a thing. 

And that's just how this went; for punishment, an individual would be sold to another for a set period of time, typically in year increments. While that person was under their care, the owner would have to provide food, shelter, clothing and a reasonable amount of safety. Beyond that, the purchaser was free to do what they pleased to the person until they had served their time. Most people wound up in this same place at least once in their life. It was common practice, and accepted as such. Prompto just hoped that whoever bought him would be a halfway decent person. He'd heard horror stories of people coming out of their servitude with vicious scars, both of the physical and mental variety. The kingdom of course fined the owners and took care of the abused individuals for the rest of their lives, but they still had to live with what they went through. 

Just that morning, he'd been sleeping peacefully in his bed, blissfully unaware of how the day would unfold. That is, until he heard his door being broken down and Prompto very quickly finding himself in the hands of the kingdom's tariffmen. He himself had no outstanding taxes or fees to pay, he was sure of that. And while he had no inkling as to his parents' professions, he was sure it was less than completely legal as it garnered quite a bit of revenue and they spent the vast majority of their time out of the country. 

He was pushed roughly from behind and took a few shambling steps forward, chains around his ankles dragging in the dirt. _Yes_ , he though bitterly, _this definitely had everything to do with them_. The slaver shoved him onto a little steel platform, making Prompto stumble slightly, “Hey, now. Easy on the goods.” The man sneered at the blond in response and hooked the chains at his feet to a ring in the metal. He then pushed a button, raising the platform. 

Once out of the relative darkness of the loading dock, Prompto was blinded for a moment by the light of the early morning sun. There was a loud commotion as hoots and hollers filled the air. After a few blinks, Prompto's eyes focused and he saw before him a crowd of people, with a man yelling loudly to the left of him. He suppressed a groan; this wasn't exactly the most ideal of situations to find oneself in.

The auctioneer introduced him briefly and quickly began the auction, with Prompto's starting price at thirty thousand gil. He scoffed at that, he was worth six figures, at least. His stomach did turn slightly when the Niflheim chancellor raised his card. The man had a dark reputation; he was known far and wide as a cruel person and the shaking man next to him proved that much. His eye was healing from a bruise and his posture indicated that he was in pain. 

There were a few individuals that seemed interested in him; there was the chancellor, a few other men, and a lovely young blonde woman wearing a fur stole who unfortunately bowed out after he hit the sixty thousand gil mark. He was kind of pulling for her to buy him. She was pretty; he couldn't help it. 

It soon came down to the chancellor and a man with glasses, quickly hitting the seventy-five thousand mark. It ended when the bespectacled man jumped the bet to one hundred thousand gil .The chancellor hesitated, but eventually laughed and waved the auctioneer to continue. A huge sigh of relief ghosted from Prompto's lips as he was lead away, having been sold to the man with glasses. He had some hope with this man; the chancellor had a reputation of buying pretty men and shattering them to pieces. At least he had a chance for the stranger to treat him nicer. 

He met with the man with glasses in the loading dock, his bare feet skimming the soft dirt lightly as the man paid the auctioneer in large bills. Counting them a few times, the auctioneer shook the man's hand and passed Prompto's leash to him. The man lead him to the street where a sleek black car awaited them. Inside, was a huge man covered in tattoos. 

The two spoke quietly among themselves, with the glasses man speaking in a strange accent. Prompto piped up when the conversation hit a lull, “If I may be so bold, which of you do I now belong to? I'm only asking 'cause with you, big guy, I'm gonna need some serious preparation.” He tried to pass it off as a joke, but he was genuinely concerned about the man's size in comparison to his. 

At that, the tattooed man laughed aloud and the bespectacled man frowned, “You're not accustomed to this, are you?” There was that strange accent again. 

The large man smiled at Prompto, “Well, I think you'll fit in just fine.” He paused, leaning in close to Prompto, “Wanna know a secret? Him and I are both technically slaves too.” He gestured to himself and the glasses man and Prompto's brow furrowed as he looked between the two men. The men were dressed in an either an expensive suit or fine leather. The two were healthy, well fed with what could only be described as a happy glow about them. The large man chuckled again, “Yep, it's true. Just be a good boy, and you'll be okay. Ignis really did a good job, picking you out, so I'm sure you'll be just fine.” 

At that, “Ignis”, the glasses man Prompto figured, spoke up, “Yes well, the only specification was 'something new', so I intended to fulfill the command. As Gladio said, obey the highness' word and you shouldn't run into problems.” 

Prompto filed the names in his head and sat back, sitting up straight as soon as he processed the man's words, “Wait, 'highness'?” Gladio smiled at him and Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. No more words were exchanged and Prompto took to looking out the dark tinted window as city streets passed by. 

It would seem that his situation was as good as he could've ever hoped, despite the fact that he was now an indentured servant. “Highness” was supposed to be taken as a good thing, right? If the “highness” who bought him treats slaves like the two men before him, Prompto was in good hands. He felt a small flutter of hope in his gut. Maybe, if he listened to “highness” for awhile and was on his best behavior, his parents' debt would be paid quickly and he'd be freed. He bounced a little in his seat, excited by the prospect of him eventually getting out of his servitude. 

After some time, the car pulled up to the palace and the two men helped Prompto from the car, Ignis in front of him and Gladio following closely behind him. A phone rang and the man before him answered it, “Yes. Yes, everything went well. After taxes, one hundred and fifteen. Yes, of course. Yes, your highness.” Catching only half of the conversation, Prompto had a pretty good idea as to what was being said on the other side. 

Inside the palace, the three were greeted by a pretty maid who Prompto had only a brief moment to admire before he was struck with the grandness of the place. The ceiling had to have been a hundred feet high, with rich tapestries lining the walls, and a carpet of maroon velvet cushioning his bare feet. It would seem that this was indeed the king's palace. He was led through hallway after hallway until he reached a bathroom larger than his entire house. 

It was there that Gladio and Ignis left, leaving Prompto in the care of the other servants. Silently, he was stripped and his restraints removed, leaving him completely naked in the center of the room. One of the servants, whom he presumed to be a physician, closely examined him, rubbing salve on his raw wrists and gently poking and prodding at him. The man drew a small vial of blood and left, returning a short while later, apparently satisfied with whatever results he was looking for. Once every inch of him has been scrutinized, the doctor nodded to the others and Prompto was led to the giant steaming tub. 

He was then scrubbed head to toe, skin and hair washed with various oils and soaps. The water was drained and he was rubbed down with a fragrant lotion, feeling like he'd spent the day at Galdin Quay. He smiled to himself as he was dressed in a silk robe. This whole slave to royalty thing wasn't so bad, so far. He knew that opinion was likely to change, and probably soon too. He couldn't help but to think that no matter what the “highness” decided to do to him, as long as they kept up the spa treatment, Prompto could deal with pretty much anything they decided to dish out. All in all, this could been much worse, he told himself. 

After his bath, Prompto was greeted once again by Gladio and Ignis who then escorted him to an elevator, with Ignis pushing the highest floor number. The machine shot up, making Prompto lose his footing for a moment. Gladio caught him by his shoulder, steadying him. “You okay?” 

Prompto took a deep breath, nerves suddenly burning their way through his veins. “Yeah, I just haven't eaten anything for awhile.” He lied, feeling a little guilty about it. 

Ignis nodded to himself, “Once you are released from his highness' chambers, I'll be sure to have some food waiting for you. Do you have any preferences?”

The blond's mouth went a little dry; okay, so now he knew he was dealing with a male highness. “Uh, no, I'm not really picky.” He stammered out in response. He swallowed. He'd been with a man once before, it being a resounding failure. It was in high school, granted, and any sexual encounter in that time could easily be considered terrible, but this one definitely took the cake. While he was sure there was no lasting damage, he swore he still had the occasional ghost pain of being very nearly ripped apart. He shuddered, just thinking about it. Sure, he liked both men and women, but he found getting with girls to be a far easier and less painful experience. Not that he hadn't given men more thought in the years after high school. 

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. Gladio put a comforting hand on Prompto's shoulder, “Just relax, you'll do fine.”

“As I said before, listen to his highness and everything will fall into place.” With the two's blessings Prompto took a hesitant step off the elevator and turned back, watching the doors close on the two as Ignis gave a very small smile and Gladio waved. 

He watched the digital numbers above the door count down for a few floors, then turned and began to make his way down the large hall. There was seating scattered about in the lobby, with tables covered in files and fishing magazines. Prompto snorted a little at that. There was a door to his left, which he cracked open slightly, not knowing exactly where he should be going. Inside was a bathroom about the same size as the one he'd been bathed in. The next door down held a kitchen and a dining area, the next after that appeared to be a combination of a library and armory. Books ran along the perimeter of the room, while racks of various weapons were lined at the back of the room, leaving the middle open. 

Prompto stood before the last door and swallowed, trying to steel himself. He reached for the knob, turning it slightly before it clicked open. The door swung open, revealing a huge room. The entire Eastern wall was window, overlooking the city, with a large canopy bed taking up a large portion of the floor space. There were a few doors branching from the bedroom, probably a wardrobe and things of the like. 

He turned a complete circle in the center of the room and found it to be empty. Prompto frowned, and made his way to the bed. He started to lift away the canopy and froze when he heard a small sound from behind the thin curtain. Pulling them slowly to the side, Prompto could only see a tuft of black hair poking out from beneath the navy covers. A shoulder rose and fell from under the blanket and he could hear quiet snoring. He stayed that way for a long time, pondering his current situation. While he was new to this whole slave thing, he doubted that this was common protocol. What if he was a political assassin, who was sold only to murder this man in his sleep? Clearly, his captor was less than concerned about that. 

After awhile, Prompto's back started to hurt, hovering over him and he cleared his throat loudly. The man stirred slightly, but didn't move more than that. He waited for a few minutes, working up his courage and shook the man gently, “Hey, uh, wake up? I have no idea what I'm supposed to do here.”

At that, a sleep roughened voice mumbled out from the covers, “You the slave?” 

Prompto stood up straight, “Uh, yes, your highness.” 

The man grumbled and sat up, rubbing his eyes. His black hair was mused from the pillow, sticking up at all angles and he yawned loudly. Once he could be bothered to look at Prompto, the man gave an impressed whistle. 

“You're not a career slave. What's your story?” The man's full attention was on him, his deep blue eyes boring into Prompto. 

He opened his mouth, then quickly shut it, looking away when he remembered it was improper to look your master in the eyes. 

The man sighed, “You can talk, you know. And look at me, you're nice to look at.” 

Prompto lifted his head and swallowed, realizing that the man before him was _really_ nice to look at, as he tried very hard to ignore how his silk robe glided over his sensitive skin, “Um, well, I think my parents didn't pay some debt. So, I was taken from my home and sold. I'm not exactly sure what happened. Your highness.” He barely got that last part out before the man spoke again.

“You and your parents close?” The man asked, seeming genuinely curious.

“No, not at all. I think I've seen them as many times as I can count on one hand. They've just paid the bills from wherever they are and sent me money for food every month.” He'd begun to wring his hands together, nerves once again burning just under the surface of his skin. He tried to quell the fear roiling in his gut. Sure, this guy might tear him to pieces, but he'd survived once, right? It wouldn't be pleasant, but at least he knew it wasn't going to kill him. 

The man nodded, “That sucks. You didn't have anything to do with it and you're the one getting punished. What's your name?” 

Prompto paused, “Um, what would you like my name to be?” 

He snorted, “I can't tell if you're being a smartass or if you're trying too hard. I asked you a question. Answer it.”

“Prompto Argentum, your highness.” 

“Noctis Lucis Caelem.”

Prompto's mouth fell open, “You _are_ the prince.” Well, let it be said that whatever cameras the news used were very sharp, as the man before him was every bit as beautiful as he looked on TV. 

He nodded, “Yep, next in line as the king of Lucis. That's me. You're something of a noble too, though. The Argentum name has some power attached to it.” 

Snorting, Prompto said, “Maybe it did someday, but that's not exactly the case now.” He fiddled with his sleeve, trying to keep himself from biting his nails as his anxiety simmered. 

“You ever been with a man before?” Noctis asked nonchalantly. The question made Prompto freeze. The prince patted the bed next to him, “Come on, sit. I bet you're tired of standing.” He waited until after Prompto had sat, legs straight out in front of him, with his back against the headboard. “Well? Have you?” 

The blond sputtered, running a hand through his soft hair, “Um, kind of. Once. In high school. It wasn't great.” He let out a nervous laugh, then Noctis turned Prompto's head to look him in the eyes. 

“It sounds like he didn't know what he was doing.” His voice was rough from something other than sleep. He gently rubbed his thumb along Prompto's bottom lip, then let his hand fall to his neck, stroking him down the length of his torso to his robe's belt. “Would you feel better if I told you I'm an expert in that field?” 

Trying to focus on anything but the intensity of the prince's gaze, or how his swelling member felt gliding along the silk of his robes, he recited poetry in his head until he could take a steadying breath. “It's just been a weird day, you know? I don't think I can guarantee the quality of my, uh, performance.”

Noctis laughed, hand moving lower to rest upon his hard cock through the silk, “I know. I'm not going to ask anything of you that you can't do. We're playing this by ear, here.” 

Prompto let out a shaky breath, “Yeah, I think I can handle that. Do I get a safe word?” It left his lips as a joke, but he gasped loudly on the last word as Noctis began to stroke him through the fabric of his robe. 

He leaned in, lightly pressing his lips to the blond's. He parted, centimeters away, “Oh, baby. You're not gonna need a safe word.”

Prompto's groan was choked off by the prince kissing him again, tongue gliding along the seam of his lips. He eagerly opened, kissing him with matching intensity. The whole affair escalated quickly, with Prompto finding himself on his back with the prince grinding down on top of him, both of their clothes lying in a heap on the floor. Noctis was straddling him, both of their cocks in his hand as he stroked them slowly. “Don't come until I say so.” 

In the lusty haze fogging his mind, the words took a moment for Prompto to process. He hummed out a question that turned into a low groan when Noctis stroked them harder. 

“You will come when I say so. Not before. Understand?”

Prompto sighed, tilting his head back, deeper into the down pillows. “Yeah, but I'm getting close, your highness. We gotta back off for a sec.”

Noctis raked his teeth over his bottom lip and stopped stroking, squeezing the bases of their cocks in his tight fist, “'M not highness here. You will call me by my name when we're like this.” 

Feeling bold, Prompto propped himself up on his elbows, looking the man right in his eyes, “Your wish is my command, Noct.” The prince growled and shoved him back down, kissing him fiercely. He sat up, opening his nightstand drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and looked at Prompto.

“You ever get this far?” He panted out. 

Prompto nodded, “Yeah, but not too much farther after that.”

Noctis smiled wickedly, “You are in for such a treat.” He nudged the blond's legs open and slicked up his fingers, “Relax,” he commanded gently. Prompto was able to take one steadying breath before he felt a finger slip into him slowly. He could feel his muscles tighten involuntarily and Noctis paused, waiting patiently. After a few deep breaths, he was able to relax his body and Noctis continued, sliding in and out of him.

He bent down to nuzzle Prompto's neck, whispering encouragement into his damp skin, “Yeah, you're doing great. This is gonna be awesome, I promise. You're so fucking beautiful. Oh my gods, I'm so lucky to have you.” The words made Prompto's blush deepen, the prince calling him beautiful made his stomach flutter. 

Noctis began to crook his finger, stroking the inside of Prompto. The blond sighed, tension melting away as he felt himself opening up. A second finger was added, his rim burning slightly from the stretch. It was a slow and steady pace, with Noctis patient but firm in his work. He began to scissor and twist his fingers, making Prompto squirm, needing more. 

The prince found what he'd been looking for when Prompto cried out, back arching off the bed. He backed off for a moment, teasingly stroking around that little nub. 

The blond looked at him, blue eyes wide as he panted out, “What was that?” 

Noctis laughed, hitting the spot deliberately and marveling at how his partner's body responded. “You didn't know about this? How old are you?” He teased. 

A third finger was pressed into him and Prompto's sarcastic reply was cut off by a sharp gasp. Noctis hit that spot one last time, making Prompto squeeze his eyes shut to keep frustrated tears from falling. He'd been teetering on the edge for the last ten minutes, each time his prostate was hit, the pleasure turning to pain from his oversensitive nerves. 

A gentle hand held Prompto's cheek and he opened his misty eyes. Noctis was looking down at him, a small smile on his pinked lips, “You're doing so well. I'm impressed.”

He let out a breathy chuckle, “I don't know if I'll make it. It's getting too hard.”

“You will make it. You won't disobey me.” His voice was soft in the assurance. He withdrew his fingers, wiping them casually on the blanket and helped Prompto to his feet. The prince led him to the window, guiding him with one hand on the small of his back, with his other hand holding the tube of slick. Noctis pressed himself to Prompto's back, hand gliding down his firm stomach as he kissed at his neck, making the blond's knees nearly clack together. He sucked a mark high up on his neck, just below his earlobe, claiming him. The prince lightly guided Prompto's hands up to the glass of the window and very carefully bent him over. 

Noctis stood back for just a moment, slicking himself up and tossing the bottle to the side. One hand wrapped over his hip bone and he felt the first nudge of the member at his entrance. Lined up, Noctis moved his hand to Prompto's lower back, rubbing circles into the taught muscles. He took a breath, and slid into the blond in one slow, steady push. 

Prompto arched his back and cried out, sensitive nerves rekindling the fire low in his gut. Noctis stayed unmoving, buried deep for a moment, then started to move slowly, his hand still rubbed comforting circles into the blond's back. 

“Look outside.” The command was quiet and Prompto obeyed, lifting his head to look out over the city. He was rewarded by Noct's hand rubbing firmer circles. “This is my city, my country. Everything and everyone here belongs to me. Ignis and Gladio belong to me. _You_ belong to _me_.” He paused for a moment to drag his tongue up his spine and continued, whispering into his ear, “And I take very good care of my belongings.” He reworked the mark on Prompto's neck, darkening it to a deep purple. 

Noctis moved his hand from his back and hooked it under the blond's knee, shifting their position. He slid in, hitting Prompto's prostate, nearly making the man collapse. He steadied him, hand on his hip gripping tightly.

Prompto practically wailed, “Oh my gods, I can't. I can't hold on.” Noctis nuzzled the back of his head.

“Not much longer now, I promise. This'll be incredible. Just trust me.”

Prompto nodded and his leg was lifted once more and Noctis slid in and out, taking care to not go as deep as before. It helped a little, but it was still unbearable. He gritted his teeth while overwhelmed tears ran down his freckled cheeks. The prince sped up his pace and Prompto was sure that this was torture. He'd been so close for so long, he shook from the strain of keeping himself together. 

Noctis had slid back in deeper, hitting that spot with every thrust. He panted out, “Okay, yeah, you can come now.” Before the last word left the prince's mouth, Prompto came hard, streaking the glass, a voiceless scream tearing from him. He felt the prince stiffen behind him, and felt his hot seed pulse inside of him, then blacked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He awoke a little while later, in the prince's bed, with Noctis hovering over him. “You okay?”

Prompto shifted slightly and rasped out, “I think so? Am I?” 

Noctis laughed out loud, “Man, you really inflated my ego there. I've never fucked someone so well they passed out.”

“Well, I've never been fucked to the point of passing out, so I guess this is new to both of us.” He sat up, stars scattering about his vision. Noctis held a glass of water to his lips and he took small sips of the cold liquid, finding it helped to clear the fog settling in his head. 

The two spent the rest of the day sharing the bed, chatting and eating food Ignis had made upon the prince's request. Prompto found that the prince was only a few months older than him and that he loved playing video games and avoiding meetings. Noctis was genuinely interested as Prompto rambled on about his photography, smiling sadly when he mentioned that his camera was back at his house. 

Their conversation got “real” when Noctis revealed that he was in an arranged marriage and that he was expected to marry the girl within the year to solidify some trade deal. He was visibly upset, waving his arms about wildly, punctuating his words, until Prompto held a chocolate-covered strawberry to his mouth. The prince, of course, paused his tirade to eat the fruit. 

Cautiously, Prompto ventured, “Is that why I'm here? For you to release your frustrations on me?”

Noctis continued chewing, “Oh gods, no.” He sat back, a thoughtful expression on his face, “No, to be honest, I think I just wanted a companion. Gladio and Ignis are great, and I'm so grateful to have them by my side, but they didn't really scratch my itch.” Prompto looked at him, realization dawning on his face as the prince continued, “Yes, I fooled around with both of them. Ignis first, then Gladio, but we didn't really click on that level.” 

Prompto nodded and hesitantly asked, “And you think I can scratch that itch?” 

Noctis winced a little, “Maybe that wasn't the best choice of words. I just wanted something more, and yeah, I might find it in you. I've never had anyone in my bed for this long before, and I've never yammered on about my life to pretty much a stranger. So, yeah. This feels different in a good way. How do you feel about this whole thing?” 

He stopped for a moment, thinking on it. “Let's see, instead of spending my days alone, I can now hang out with a pretty cool guy, get my brains fucked out occasionally and get amazing baths and eat the best food in the kingdom. It could totally be worse. I do miss having my stuff, though. Especially my camera.”

The prince nodded in understanding, “Well, make up a list of what was left behind and I'll make sure it's retrieved.”

Their night went on just like that, with the two of them talking about anything and everything that popped into their heads. Prompto got a little awkward when the prince started to doze off and he made to quietly slip off the bed to sleep on the floor. 

“Where do you think you're going?” A muffled voice grumbled from under the covers. 

Prompto licked his lips, “Well, I was just gonna... Sleep on the floor...?” It sounded stupid when he said it out loud. 

“Get back here.” Was the reply as the prince dragged Prompto back onto the fluffy mattress. He sighed, wiggling a little further under the blanket and had the best sleep he'd had in years. 

The arrangment went surprisingly well, with Noct sitting him down at breakfast the very next day and asking about where his house was. Prompto gave him the address and Noctis left with that, being gone for most of the day. He was given free reign over the palace, able to roam about and explore. He found Gladio and followed him around, the two getting into a heated debate about whether chocobos or moogles were cuter. There was a little fire lit inside of Prompto. Here, he'd never be alone; he'd always have company if he wanted it. It sounded dumb even to him, but Prompto was the happiest he'd been for a long time. 

That elation only grew when he returned to the prince's room, cautiously knocking before Noct called for him to come in. He opened the door and was greeted with Christmas in June. There were all kinds of boxes scattered on the floor, with Noctis in the center of the mess, scratching his head. 

“What is all this?” Prompto bent down, picking up a box and opening it, revealing a pair of boots in his size. 

Noctis continued scratching his head, avoiding Prompto's gaze, “Well, I wasn't going to buy all this stuff, but man, you only had like two outfits and nothing else.”

“These... Are all for me?” 

The prince straightened and turned to him, small smile on his lips, “I hope you like everything.”

Prompto sat down, opening boxes upon boxes of clothes, movies, video games and everything else a twenty-something-year-old could want. He opened the last of the presents, revealing a squeaky chocobo plushie. He looked at the prince with a half-hearted glare.

Noct put his hands up, “Hey man, I'm not the one who had a stuffed chocobo hiding under my bed.” He laughed and picked up a box sitting on a chair, hiding behind him. He handed it to Prompto, who immediately had tears in his eyes when he saw what it was. 

“This is the brand new model! Why did you-”

“Because you're allowed to have nice things. And if I can only spoil you for the short time we're together, I'm going to do all that I can.” 

Prompto turned the camera over in his hands, reading the specifications in a stunned silence. 

“I have your old camera here too, so if you don't like the new one, you can use the other one if you'd like.”

The blond set the camera down carefully and stood, making his way over the discarded boxes to the prince. He hesitated for just a moment before throwing his arms around Noctis and kissing him passionately. 

He broke the kiss, mouth hovering centimeters from Noct's lips, “Don't think you're going to be only one doing the spoiling.” He was reward by the prince lifting him off the ground and carrying him to the bed. His pants were nearly tore off of him and a wet heat found itself around his cock. 

_Yeah_ , he thought as Noctis swallowed him down, _this could totally be worse._

**Author's Note:**

> This is alternatively known as "Boog has a lot of good ideas about these two, but they're mostly sexy ideas." I'll post more stories in this 'verse as they pop up. If you like this, there'll be more!
> 
> Unbeta'd, so let me know if you see any glaring mistakes!
> 
> As always, I love you all and thanks for stopping by!!


End file.
